Klingońskie Imperium
Klingońskie Imperium [ang. Klingon Empire] albo Imperium Klingońskie to cywilizacja wojowników, którego centrum i stolicą jest planeta Qo'noS, a jego mieszkańcami są Klingoni. * Przestrzeń Klingońskiego Imperium "Przez zjednoczenie dwudziestu czterech domów naszego własnego imperium. ... Razem, pod jednym kredo, pozostańmy Klingonami!" "By reuniting the twenty-four warring houses of our own empire. ... Together, under one creed, remain Klingon!" :*2256 SD 1205.98 (data szacunkowa) (przed) - T'Kuvma Rząd Klingońskie Imperium jest rządzone przez 24 Klingońskie Wielkie Domy. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Jej przywódcy stanowią organ ustawodawczy Klingońskiej Wysokiej Rady. Technologia Technologia Klingonów od pierwszego kontaktu z Ludźmi miała przewagę, aż do czasu stworzenie Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Poczynając od napędu do broni. Technologie * Disruptory * Klingoński skafander kosmiczny * Urządzenie maskujące Historia Według mitologii Klingonu założycielem Imperium Klingońskiego jest Kahless Niezapominalny, który to zjednoczył Klingonów ponad 1500 lat temu. Klingon, począwszy od założyciela swojej cywilizacji to rasa nader wojownicza, dumna, hołdująca tradycji i ceniąca honor. To właśnie te cechy uczyniły ich państwo jedną z militarnych potęg Galaktyki, wobec której trzeba czuć respekt. Także dzięki nim klingońscy wojownicy - tak twierdzi ich mitologia - wytępili bądź uwięzili swoich bogów. Wedle klingońskiej mitologii dusza każdego Klingońskiego wojownika musi przekroczyć Rzekę Krwi by dostać się do Sto-Vo-Kor, gdzie czeka na nich Kahless. ---- XXI Wiek 2016 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże H'atoria, H'atoria system, Beta Kwadrant :Statek Vulcan wleciał w przestrzeń Klingońskiego Imperium, który został natychmiast zniszczony przez Klingonów. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2016 rok (po) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qo'noS, Qo'noS system, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Vulcan, Vulcan system, Beta Kwadrant :Po odniesieniu znacznych strat w statkach i personelu przez Klingońskie Imperium z strony Vulcan. Wysoka Rada podjęła decyzję nawiązania kontakt z Vulkańskim Wysokim Dowództwem na planecie Vulcan i nawiązanie stosunków dyplomatycznych. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) ---- XXII Wiek W drugiej połowie 22 wieku i pierwszej połowie 23 wieku kontakty między statkami Federacji i Klingońskiego Imperium były sporadyczne. W okresie między 2156 i 2256 rokiem prawie nikt nie widział Klingona. W okresie tym Federacja i Klingońskie Imperium znajdowały się w stanie zimnej wojny. Klingoni byli niechętni wobec Federacji i jej członków, a nawet wrogo nastawieni. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Obie potęgi bardziej lub mniej agresywnie ścierały się ze sobą. ---- XXIII Wiek W drugiej połowie 22 wieku i pierwszej połowie 23 wieku kontakty między statkami Federacji i Klingońskiego Imperium były sporadyczne. W okresie między 2156 i 2256 rokiem prawie nikt nie widział Klingona. W okresie tym Federacja i Klingońskie Imperium znajdowały się w stanie zimnej wojny. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Obie potęgi bardziej lub mniej agresywnie ścierały się ze sobą. Przez wiele generacji (pokolenia) do połowy 23 wieku Klingońskie Imperium znajdowało w zamęcie, Wielkie Domy walczył o władzę co doprowadziło do braku stabilnego i zjednoczonego Imperium. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2226-2236 W okresie miedzy 2226-2236 rokiem posterunek naukowy znajdujący się na planecie Doctari Alpha, została zaatakowana przez Klingonów. Populacja składająca się z ludzi i Vulcan została prawie całkowicie zniszczona. Wśród ofiar ataku byli rodzice Michael Burnham. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256-2257 Kontakt między Federacją i Klingońskim Imperium w systemie UFC 012073 zainicjował początek Wojny Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium (2256-2257). Ten zainscenizowany kontakt, który doprowadził do śmierci Klingona na Latarni Kahless, oraz zgromadzenia floty Starfleet w systemie było wystarczającego do rozpoczęcia wojny. Mimo że Starfleet, poinformowała Klingonów, że "przybywają w pokoju". T'Kuvma dzięki temu zdołał zjednaczając pod jego przywództwem 24 Domy i zapoczątkował Wojnę Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium. Pierwsza bitwa tej wojny była znana jako Bitwa podwójnych gwiazd. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, Battle at the Binary Stars) 2267 W 2267 roku omal nie doszło do całkowitego zerwania rozmów, jednak dzięki interwencji nie znanych żadnej ze stron konfliktu niecielesnych mieszkańców planety Organia (o którą działania obu stron się otarły), którzy to wymusili na Imperium i Federacji pakt pokojowy. Potem na krótko Klingon zawiązał porozumienie z Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym, co zaowocowało wymianą technologii (m.in. urządzeń maskujących i projektów okrętów). 2293 W 2293 roku otwarty został nowy rozdział w stosunkach Federacja - Klingoni, za sprawą eksplozji na księżycu Praxis planety macierzystej imperium Qo'noS, która spowodowała na planecie poważne uszkodzenia środowiska. Ich następstwem oprócz ogólnego chaosu i nieporządku, stał się przebudzenie w Wysokiej Radzie (organie ustawodawczym Imperium). Stojący na jej czele Kanclerz Gorkon zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Imperium nie może dłużej pozwolić sobie na potężne siły zbrojne i wyszedł z inicjatywą zakończenia prawie 70 lat "nieprzyjemności" z Federacją. Na kilka dni przed konferencją pokojową kanclerz został zamordowany przez grupę spiskowców Federacji - Klingonów - Romulan, chcących utrzymać przed konferencyjny status quo. Jego córka i następczyni (klingoński wyjątek prawny, gdyż kobieta nie mogła być członkiem rady) z sukcesem doprowadziła do podpisania tzw. porozumienia z Khitomer (planeta niedaleko Romulańsko-Klingońskiej granicy). ---- XXIV Wiek Wysoka rada była zalążkiem intrygi, która prawie nie wciągnęła całego Imperium w wojnę domową - kanclerz K'mpec zmarł otruty. Przed śmiercią jednak zastrzegł, by nie - Klingon, mianowicie kpt. Jean-Luc Picard był Arbitrem Sukcesji. Dzięki mediacjom Picarda polityczny nowicjusz Gowron został uznany za jedynego kandydata na kanclerza. Rodzina Duras, potęga której obawiał się poprzedni kanclerz, próbowała zablokować wybór Gowrona, wciągając Imperium w krótką, ale gorzką wojnę domową. Mimo nazwy "Imperium" Klingon nie miał cesarza od 2069 roku. 300 lat później klerycy z klasztoru na planecie Boreth wyprodukowali klon Kahlessa. Mimo rozpoznania fałszerstwa, klon uważany był za prawowitego spadkobiercę tronu i z pomocą Kanclerza Gowrona "zainstalowany" został jako "ceremonialny" imperator. Konflikt z Cardassiańską Unią Imperium czujne zawsze było na potencjalne zewnętrzne zagrożenia i w 2372 roku mocno zareagowało na cywilne powstanie obalające Cardassiańskie Centralne Dowództwo, które to oddało władzę Radzie Detapa. Podejrzewając, że w radzie zasiadają zmiennokształtni agenci Dominium, siły klingońskie podjęły inwazję na główną planetę Cardassiańskiej Unii w celu wybicia rady Detapa i umieszczenia Klingońskiego "nadzorcy". Atak potępiony został przez Federację, w wyniku czego Gowron odwołał porozumienia z Khitomer, odwołał ambasadorów i wypędził obywateli Federacji z przestrzeni Klingońskiej. Przez kilka następnych miesięcy trwały "zbrojne nieprzyjemności", wynikiem których był kilka bezsensownych 'pojedynków' (jeżeli pojedynkiem można nazwać potyczki dwóch i więcej okrętów), zniszczenie USS Farragut i Klingoński atak na placówkę Ajilion, po którym podpisano zwieszenie broni. bg:Клингонска империя cs:Klingonská říše de:Klingonisches Reich en:Klingon Empire es:Imperio Klingon fr:Empire Klingon ja:クリンゴン帝国 nl:Klingon rijk ru:Клингонская империя sr:Клингонско царство sv:Klingonska imperiet Kategoria:Rządy Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Klingońskie Imperium Kategoria:Beta Kwadrant